It's Love?
by Graceful-Kuja
Summary: Marian thought babysitting would be the perfect chance to stay home with her sister and focus on her art. She didn't expect the kids to get into trouble with giant alien robots every time she turned around, and how was she to know that painting a picture of an Aston Martin would give her a permanent, egotistical migraine? An awkward romance told in 100 word snippets. KnockOut/Oc
1. Wake Up

_**A/N: READ PLEASE!**_

_**This story was brought to life only because I wanted to try my hand at writing a large scale story in small snippets. My goal is to make this a drabble story, and for those of you who might not know what that is, here's a definition from Wikipedia:**_

"**A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space."**

**_AKA: I wanted to challenge myself in a way that might help me IMPROVE my writing. I'm going to purposely have SHORT, 100 WORD CHAPTERS. With the occasional longer one, if I feel type-happy._**

_**Now, for the details of this story. It IS a Knock Out x OC romance that starts shortly after the first few episodes. LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I HAVE ONLY SEEN THE FIRST SEASON, SO THINGS WILL PROBABLY STRAY FROM CANNON AT SOME POINT. And please, don't spoil any of the other seasons for me; I plan on buying the sets soon. c:**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Wake Up**

* * *

"Marian."

The middle aged woman grumbled as she shifted on her bed, cuddling into her pillow and drawing viridian covers over her head. She was having such a _wonderful_ dream about that hot guy that she once met, and despite hearing the firm voice calling her name, her subconscious mind just wasn't quite ready to let go of her imaginary world. If it was up to her, she would sleep the day away.

"_Marian._"

Of course, it wasn't up to Marian Padauk.

It was up to her younger sister, who was now jerking on her pumpkin orange hair.


	2. Early Bird

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Early Bird**

* * *

Groaning, phthalo blue eyes cracked open, observing the seven year old girl that stared not-quite-at-her. She rocked back and forth, her hands clasped behind her back, pausing as Marian sat up, then continued. Rubbing her scalp, the woman glared at the glow of her clock in the darkness of her bedroom.

5:17 am.

"I'm hungry."

"Honey, I could have swore you could cook." She tiredly teased as she swung bare legs out of bed.

"_Marian_!"

"Alright, alright... Let me find some pants-" The girl held up a pair of red flannel pajama pants, "Found some!"


	3. An Everyday Thing

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Everyday Thing**

* * *

When it came to Honey Padauk, routines were _everything_.

Each morning, she would wake up, proceeding to rouse Marian so that she could make breakfast. She then returned to her own room to brush her long, burnt umber hair and place it in a small ponytail so that it didn't get in her face while eating. Once the sounds of a skillet being pulled from a cabinet could be heard, the little girl would rush downstairs to sit impatiently in her seat until her favorite food would be placed in front of her.

Marian's specialty; pancakes. Drenched in maple syrup.


	4. The Silence of Death

_**A/N: I forgot to mention that Knock out won't be appearing for quite a few chapters, since I would like to establish the two OCs before I get anywhere near the promised romance. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask!**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts! **_**;D**

* * *

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Silence of Death**

* * *

The quiet in the house that remained after Honey got onto the bus for school always had Marian diving for the closest radio. The small two story house on the edge of Jasper, Nevada had once been the place where family reunions happened, but after the death of her mother three months before, everything had fallen eerily silent. Who would have thought that a stroke could tear a previously loving family into tatters, leaving the artist – who had been living in California at the time – with an empty house and a despondent sister?

The silence was, indeed, painful.


	5. Ding Dong

**Just in case you missed the memo: Purposely short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ding Dong**

* * *

White on Prussian blue, spread delicately with a paintbrush to create the final coating of a sky. A tongue peeked out from pursed lips as the artist skillfully captured the scene trapped within her mind while a cheerful tune was emitted from the radio. She cocked her head to make sure it looked alright from every angle, and after a few moments of careful scrutiny with narrowed eyes, she beamed with triumph. Wiping her paint stained hands on her already colorful jeans, she started calculating the price of the painting.

Though the thought process was interrupted by the chiming doorbell.


	6. Blurt

**I think we all understand that this story is purposely short and sweet by this point?**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Blurt**

* * *

Once the front door was open, Marian found herself face-to-face with an African American man. She blinked in confusion at his professional attire and serious look in his eyes. She recognized it immediately, having had a father that shared the same stare, and she wondered if the man was a detective of the local police force. Why was he here at her house? Did something happen? Did her little sister get in an accident?

She blurted, "Is Honey alright?"

He gave her an odd look, holding up a piece of paper, "I'm here to ask about your ad."


	7. That Guy

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: That Guy**

* * *

Her faced burned a bright red at his words, "Oh."

The man graciously ignored her previous question, "My name is Agent Fowler," He stuck out his hand and firmly shook her own, "Do you babysit teenagers?"

The artist found herself at a lose for words at his introduction, followed up by the sudden question, but she managed to find her voice after a moment, "Uh, I _can_, though I haven't before."

"Would you babysit _three_ teenagers?"

Brows lifted, but she slowly nodded, "Of course. Would you like to come in to discuss the details?"


	8. Concerns

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Concerns**

* * *

Offering Agent Fowler a mug of tea, Marian sat at the opposite end of her couch, "I usually charge about ten dollars per kid, but I make exceptions depending on the financial state of the parents-"

"I'm not concerned about the money, I'm concerned about your ability to keep a handle on them." He sighed heavily, "They've gotten into trouble more times than I can count."

"I see. What sort of trouble?"

"The 'in-the-wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time' sort."


	9. Here's The Deal

_**A/N: Sometime in the near future, there will be a longer chapter, so keep your eyes peeled~!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Here's the Deal**

* * *

It took about an hour of squabbles and negotiating, since Marian wasn't sure if she wanted trouble-magnets around her sister, but a deal was eventually settled. Two of the kids – one teenage girl and one preteen boy – would be dropped off at her house after school, and the final – and oldest – teen was to be picked up and brought to her house after work. Once there, they would all wait for their guardians to pick them up and take them home.

Simple. Easy. Harmless.

As she watched Fowler drive away, she wondered what the catch was.


	10. Questions

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Questions**

* * *

Marian pondered why it was Agent Fowler that had come to her about the children and not their parents. Why was the government paying for this by directly depositing the money into her account? What sort of 'wrong-place-wrong-time' trouble did these kids get into? She could tell that there was something fishy going on with the kids, and she hadn't even met them yet!

Groaning, she snatched a pad of paper and started to make a list of things she should have in stock. The one thing she knew for sure was the fact that teenagers were portable garbage disposals.


	11. It's Angry!

_**A/N: So this part is 550 words, and is mainly a thank you to everybody that has read this story so far! After this, it's back to 100 words snippets until I say so otherwise. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to tell me what you think! **_**:D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

******Chapter Eleven: It's Angry!**

* * *

"You got us a _babysitter_?!" Came the indignant shriek, followed by the clanging a of rock connecting with metal.

"_I_ didn't!" The defensive reply cried out, "It was all Optimus' idea!"

Miko Nakadai whipped her head around, ceasing in her sudden tantrum against Bulkhead, and the lumbering Autobot heaved a sigh of relief when he realized that she was no longer throwing objects at him. She narrowed her eyes at the red and blue mech, who seemed unaffected by her sudden rage towards him, and she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation. Her cohorts, Jack Darby and Raf Esquivel looked at one another from their perch on the lumpy olive green couch, but they merely shrugged; _girls_.

"Agent Fowler agrees that it is for the best, since the Decepticons know of your existence. If they were to realize that we have left you unguarded for extended periods of time, then I fear that they would use that knowledge to their advantage." The Autobot leader carefully explained, "And it is crucial that we double our efforts to find Energon deposits to replenish our supplies."

"And why can't we help?!" She pouted, "I would rather fight a horde of zombie-cons than sit around some old lady's house!"

"It's too dangerous for humans." Ratchet joined in, turning away from his work table to speak, "We'll be going through harsh climates that can be fatal to you."

Stomping her foot, she stormed over to the couch. "It's not _fair_!"

"Hey, life's not fair." All heads turned toward the federal agent that had snuck in during the argument, "And Marian isn't all _that_ old. I just got done talking to her; she's agreed to keep an eye on them for as long as we need."

"Isn't that just _peachy_!" Miko huffed.

"It _is_." Fowler gave her a stern look, "And you'll have all the time in the world getting to know her; starting tomorrow."

"_What?!_"

* * *

_**It's Love?**_

* * *

Marian tapped her fingers on her kitchen table, glancing at the clock every few seconds, followed by her staring out the window. She was anxious, worrying about how Honey would feel about having three kids that were older than her around for an indefinite amount of time. Spotting the bus finally pull up in front of her house, she resisted the urge to run to the front door, letting the girl walk inside undisturbed.

"Hey, Honey?" She called out before the girl could dart up to her room, "Could you come here for a second?"

A head of brunette hair poked around the corner, bright, amber eyes wide with curiosity, "Yeah?"

"Somebody came by today asking about that babysitting ad I put in the paper."

A blank look.

"Why don't you come in here and we can talk about it? I bet you wanna hear about the kids."

"Not really."

Marian frowned slightly, then resorted to bribing, "Could you help me bake some cookies? I'll let you eat some batter."

With the blink of an eye, the girl had dropped her backpack in the middle of the floor and was clamoring into her spot at the kitchen table. "You were saying?"

* * *

**_ A/N: Okay, I'm done for the day. I gave ya'll one more than I planned, so the next update will be tomorrow._**


	12. Self Examination

**WARNINGS: Partial Nudity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Self-Examination**

* * *

Turning in front of the mirror, Marian grimaced at her almost naked appearance. A large bone structure inherited from her grandmother gave her broad shoulders and too-wide hips. Her belly was slightly plump and her thighs were the human equivalent of a chicken's. She held a hand up to her breasts, wishing that they were perkier instead of just... Being there.

Twisting away from the reflection that she hated, she began to slip on a bra that matched her panties. Next, she tugged on her curly, waist length hair, sorting through her closet in search of a decent looking outfit.


	13. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Arrival**

* * *

Bulkhead drove into the driveway belonging to a quaint, pale blue house, cringing when he felt Miko 'accidentally' kick his seat. Raf peeked out the window, obviously apprehensive about having to go to a stranger's house for the day, but was more subdued about it. Observing the front yard, he saw that one side of the house was dominated by roses, with a rickety swing set not far away from it.

_That looks safe..._

"Look at that car!" Attention was brought to the light pink, Type 1 Volkswagen sitting in front of the attached garage, "It's soo... _Ancient_!"


	14. This Old Hag

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: This Old Hag**

* * *

Marian blanched when she saw the children arrive in an _armored_ mini van, and she felt sick to her stomach as she contemplated if the kids were dangerous, or if they were just danger-magnets. There was a nagging feeling in her gut that told her to just ignore the doorbell, but when she heard a voice on the other side of the door, her mind threw the thought out.

"When's this old hag going to answer?"

She threw the door open, placing a hand on her hip as she stared down the girl that had spoke. "Hi there."


	15. Great Start!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Great Start!**

* * *

Miko jumped when the door was flung open, revealing a not-so-old woman that was looking rather livid. It didn't take genius to figure out that she had heard the teen's comment, the firm set of her brows and the purse of her lips sending the signal out to space that she was _pissed_. Thankfully, it was Raf who jumped in to salvage the situation by drawing attention to himself.

"Hi! I'm Raf, this is Miko. Are you Ms. Padauk?" He quickly asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Then she huffily added, "The old hag."

The Japanese girl turned red.


	16. A Quick Tour

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: A Quick Tour**

* * *

Once an apology was received, Marian let the duo in her house, giving a quick tour.

"Kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, my room, Honey's room-" She prattled off as she led them through the house, only to be interrupted.

"Who's 'Honey'? Is she my age? Does she like heavy metal?" Miko shot off her questions all at once.

"My little sister, she's seven, and she doesn't care for loud music." Came the nonchalant replay, "Any other questions?"

"Who _doesn't_ like loud music?!"

"Old hags. Now, do you have homework? Better get on it."


	17. Alien in Her Own Home

_**A/N: Somebody sent me a PM, asking me what the point of chapter twelve was, and I figured that if one person asked, there were others thinking it, so I'll just answer right here;**_

_**I've read a lot of stories here on FF, and lots of them have OCs with a perfect body. I'm not dissing on them, I just like more variety. So, that chapter was to show the world that Marian doesn't have a perfect body – at least in the eyes of today's society – and to give everybody a glimpse of her opinion on herself. I want her to be as real as possible. I want this story to be as real as possible (at least as real as you can get with giant alien robots).**_

_**Which is why I called it an 'awkward' romance. Because real life is awkward. **_**Extremely****_ awkward._**

_**On another note, if you like my little story so far, go to my profile and vote on whether or not I should try writing more drabble series~!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Alien in Her Own Home**

* * *

Dread filled Honey as she slowly stepped off the bus, staring at her house as though it was an alien. She didn't _want_ Marian to babysit other kids. She didn't _want_ to share her sister with everybody else. And if it wasn't for the cookies she ate last night, she would have never agreed to trying to get along with the _teenagers_ that would be invading their home.

Opening the front door and slamming it shut, she stormed to the kitchen and threw herself at her usual spot, burying her face in her arms.

"Whoa, cranky much, eh kid?"


	18. Ups Have Downs

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Ups Have Downs**

* * *

When Miko found out she was going to a babysitter's house while the Autobots traveled the world, she was peeved. When she found out that the babysitter wasn't some crazy lady with a million cats, she was relieved. When she found out that the babysitter was actually an established artist that had an Xbox, and once it was discovered that she could make an awesome batch of chocolate cookies? She was _ecstatic_.

But every up had its down, and Marian's down was the anti-social Honey, who had thrown a cookie at her for speaking her mind.

"Honey Marie Padauk!"


	19. Pfft, Apologies

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Pfft, Apologies**

* * *

"_Apologize_!" The artist demanded, having walked into the kitchen the moment Miko spoke up, to the second that Honey hurled a cookie towards the Japanese girl.

"Sorry." The little girl said blandly, but didn't look at her, rocking back and forth in her seat while rubbing at her elbows nervously.

"Don't tell me that throwing food is 'trying to get along'?"

"She called me cranky."

"Because you're being pretty cranky. So stop it. Now... Cranky." She gestured towards the living room, "Go introduce yourself to Raf and _be nice_, or it's an early bedtime."


	20. Wanna Play?

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Wanna Play?**

* * *

After the ordeal in the kitchen, Honey was banished to the living room while Marian had a small talk with Miko, where she found Raf playing a racing game on the Xbox. He paused and looked up at her the second she walked in and plopped down on the couch, watching as she crossed her arms in a pout. She didn't say a word to him, so he cautiously offered the controller to her.

"Do you wanna play?"

She shook her head hard enough that her hair smacked her face.

"Wanna watch?"

A pause, then a small nod.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, I'm done for the night. I'm not sure when the next update will be buuuut... Reviews make me type faster. XD _**


	21. Usually

_**A/N: This all occurs before the episode "Scrapheap." At the rate I'm going, I see Knock Out making an appearance between chapters 35-50. Patience people~!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Usually**

* * *

"I'm sorry about that."

The teen waved it off, brushing the crumbs off of her shirt as Marian joined her at the table, covering her face with her hands, heaving a sigh, "I've had worse happen."

"I didn't think she would do something like that... She usually ignores the other kids." Shaking her head, the adult glanced at the textbook sat before her, "How's that coming along?"

Throwing her hands into the air and groaning loudly, Miko exclaimed, "I usually don't _do_ homework, but you just _had_ to bribe me with those freakin' cookies!"


	22. Miko On the Job?

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Miko On the Job?**

* * *

As Marian began rummaging through her cabinets for something to feed everybody for dinner, Miko took the opportunity for a break from her math homework. "So... You said Honey 'usually ignores people', does that mean she's anti-social or something?"

"I wish it were that simple." She barely heard the adult mumble, "She... Just doesn't communicate with strangers very well."

"I noticed."

"Just give her some time to get used to you. She's never been around older kids."

"Puh-lease. She'll be out of her shell in no time with Miko Nakadai on the job!"


	23. Idle Prattle

_**A/N: Yeah... I accidentally posted chapter 24 as 23 for a moment there. I hope nobody managed to see that mix up. SORRY!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Idle Prattle**

* * *

While trying to decide something that would satisfy everyone for dinner, Marian kept up the small talk between herself and the teen, "So tell me about Jack."

"Oh, he's tall, lanky and pale." Was the cheerful response, and she looked up to see Miko balancing her pencil on her nose, ignoring her homework, "He can't play an instrument to save his life, and he's a _bit_ of a goody-two-shoes, but he's cool; a tad awkward, but cool. Once we pick him up from work, you'll see what I mean. Who knows, maybe Honey will like him better?"


	24. Get in the Bug

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Get in the Bug**

* * *

"Alright kids; into the Bug!" Marian commanded as she locked up her house, pointedly ignoring Miko's complaints about the car.

"But... It's so old! Can it even manage to go the speed limit? It doesn't _look_ like it'll even start! You can't make me get in that!"

Rolling her eyes, she watched as Honey seemed to be somewhat interested in what Raf was babbling off about car models in the racing game he had been playing, "I'll have you know that this car used to be in illegal drag races."

"This is the coolest antique _ever_!"


	25. What to Expect from Marian and Honey

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: What to Expect from Marian and Honey**

* * *

Jack Darby shook his head as he tiredly shouldered his backpack and began to walk out the door, glad that he could leave the fast food joint. He was a bit upset that he wouldn't see Arcee patiently waiting for him once he stepped outside, but judging from the texts that he had received from Miko, the babysitter was almost there in her pink 'Herbie'. She had also sent him a complete report as to what he should expect from 'Marian', who apparently could bake like nobody's business, and 'Honey', who sounded like the embodiment of the Devil himself.

Fantastic.


	26. Weak Link

_**A/N: Surprise! A 400 word chapter for my reviewers; **_**Wheeliefan101, TFPKO Fan Girl and Tinyterror! You all rock!**

**_ And thanks to everybody who added this to their story alerts and favorites! I'm glad you all seem to enjoy this little project of mine! :D_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Weak Link**

* * *

_The best way to destroy your enemy is to attack the weakest link._

Starscream mulled over the thought, carefully creating several strategies and going through them, then casting them aside if he found any flaws. The human younglings were obviously the Autobots' soft spot, and they would certainly be easy to exterminate; if Optimus Prime hadn't assigned each one their own guardian. How clever – yet stupid – of him. His weakness was protected, but his soldiers were spread thin, unable to fulfill other missions. He needed to exploit this. He needed the Autobots _exterminated_. Then, and only then, could he easily collect the Energon he required for his path of conquest.

And those blasted children were the key to the downfall of those soft-sparked idiots!

"Soundwave; report!" The Seeker barked, glancing over his shoulder to see the communications expert standing silently, awaiting commands.

Immediately, the screen that served for a face plate showed a video feed, zeroing in on a Volkswagen. _Ah, Laserbeak; Soundwave must have sent him to scout._ The picture zoomed in, revealing that _two_ of the children were situated within, and according to scanners, there were no Autobot signals nearby! The screen changed as an audio filed was played, the wavelengths displayed as a voice emitted from a recording.

"_So, can you tell me why Agent Fowler came to me about keeping an eye on you kids, instead of your parents?"_ An unfamiliar voice asked, and with a prompt, Soundwave brought up files that displayed a red-headed woman along with all of her information. _"He said something about you kids being magnets for trouble... Care to explain?"_

"_Nope!"_ The second voice belonged to the female child that was practically welded to Bulkhead's side at all times, _"Classified stuff. Jack can give you all the details that were supposed to say in case you asked once we grab him from work. All I'm gonna say is that our usual babysitters are touring the world right now."_

"The Autobots left the humans unprotected? I find this difficult to believe." A map that displayed four signals scattered across the world was brought up, and Starscream hummed his approval. "I see that the medic is nowhere to be found, but no matter; he is no warrior. Send a squad to terminate the humans and do it quickly! _Before_ they realize their fatal error."


	27. That Other Guy

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: That Other Guy**

* * *

Marian parked her car in front of KO Burger, pouting slightly when she couldn't get Miko to reveal much beside the fact that the kids weren't allowed to talk about a specific subject. It was frustrating and worrisome, a combination that had her chewing on her nails as the quartet waited for Jack to get off work.

"Uh-oh. Raf, there's Vince!"

She whipped her head around to look at Miko, who was staring at a red-headed boy leaning against the building as though he was waiting for somebody.

"What? Ex-boyfriend? We'll run him over on the way out."


	28. Camping for Wedgies

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Camping for Wedgies**

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Miko shuddered, "Ew, that's gross. He's the local bully, but Jack is his _favorite_ target."

"Is he waiting to give him a wedgie or something? Why is he camping out for him?" Spotting a boy walking out of the building that fit Miko's description, she pointed, "Is that Jack?"

Raf gulped, "Yeah, and Vince is going after him..."

Frowning, Marian undid her belt and started to slid out of the car, murmuring a soft, "Stay here." before she stalked towards the two boys that were snapping back and forth at one another.


	29. Lame Insults

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lame Insults**

* * *

"You know, I can smell a loser from a mile away."

Marian heard the remark once she got within grabbing distance, so before Jack could respond, she jumped in, "If that's the best insult you have, then I have no idea why the kids let you bully them." Stepping in between the two teenage boys, she glared down at the one Miko called 'Vince', "Did you get your insults from _Pokemon_ or something? Bullies in my day weren't all that creative, but you're making them look like a bunch of geniuses. Go home before you hurt yourself!"


	30. Clobber Him

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Clobber Him**

* * *

"Yeah! Or risk getting beat up by a seven year old!" Miko added, her upper body hanging out the window of the Volkswagen, "Or we'll have Marian run your stupid face over!"

"_Miko_!" Said woman snapped, and the girl retracted her body, then screeched at the bully, "Well? _Get the fuck out of here_!"

Sneering at her, the teen turned and called over his shoulder, "I'll see _you_ at school, Darby."

"Ugh, what an idiot." Jerking her thumb at the retreating figure, she said, "You need to just clobber him next time, kid."


	31. Slip of the Tongue

_**A/N: I was wondering if I could get some constructive criticism on this little story? I know that there are a handful of people that have openly told me that they enjoy the story, but I'm hoping that somebody will come along and point out all the flaws and tell me how to make it better? I really want to make this story the best that it can be, but I'll need everybody's help to do this. So if you happen to be reading this story and find something that needs to be fixed/corrected, then please let me know! As I've said before, I'm writing this to help improve my writing, and feedback helps make this happen!**_

_**Thank you all so much for the support you've given me so far! I do my best to thank each and every one of you personally to show my appreciation! :D**_

_**Please enjoy, and let me know what you think could use improvement~! **_**c:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Slip of the Tongue**

* * *

"So, I'm Marian, your babysitter." The adult began to lead Jack to her car, and he noted that it was, indeed, a pink 'Herbie'.

"See Jack? I told you she turned out to be great! We _have_ to keep her, especially since the Autobots-" Raf slapped his hands over Miko's mouth.

"The... 'Autobots'?"

"_Miko_! Fowler told us we weren't supposed to let her in on it!" Jack cried out as he got in the front passenger seat.

"It's not like I told her everything! I just let one word slip! Let's see you do better!"


	32. Hush

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Hush**

* * *

The drive towards home was loud, to say the least. The trio argued back and forth the entire time, so much to the point that Marian wound up making Honey and Jack trade spots in hopes of making them hush. Next, she calmly told them that she would keep quiet about the 'Autobots', whatever they were, but that fell upon deaf ears. In the end, she pulled the car over a few miles away from home so that she could properly tell all three of them to shut up or duke it out over the slip up _outside_ of her car.


	33. Uh-Oh

**Warnings: Mild Language  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Uh-Oh**

* * *

"Alright! That's enough of this crap!" Marian rose her voice enough that the three fell silent and stared at her, "Look, it's not that big of a deal! It's just a word and I don't give a damn about it!"

"Marian."

"I don't even know what the Hell an 'Autobot' is, so does it _really_ matter?"

"Marian!"

"If you guys keep arguing, I'm kicking you out and making you run along next to the car!" She was preparing to continue threatening them when Honey's shrill shriek cut her off.

"_Marian, there's a monster_!"


	34. Explosion

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Explosion**

* * *

Startled by her sister's outburst, the woman squinted her blue eyes at area the seven year old was gesturing towards wildly, then muttered about needing new contacts. "Honey, I don't see any monsters."

It was then that a sudden explosion to the right of the Volkswagen caused the vehicle to rock violently from the force of the blow, and screams filled the car. Cursing loudly, Marian stomped on her clutch and turned the car back on, quickly moving the stick shift into gear so that she could peel out, _away_ from whatever just created a crater in the ground.


	35. Monster Cars

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Monster Cars**

* * *

Glancing in her rear view mirror in search of answers as to what just happened, Marian spotted what appeared to be a giant _robot_ with a dark violet and black color scheme, making her open gape. It took a few running steps before it's body began to shift, folding in upon itself as it became a sleek muscle car that was joined by two similar models on either side of it.

"What the _**fuck**_ was that!?" She yelped, shifting gears again to go faster.

"I _told_ you I saw a monster!" Honey squealed.

Raf gulped nervously, "Decepticons!"


	36. Monster Cars With Missiles

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Monster Cars With Missiles**

* * *

"'Decepti-what'?!" Marian swerved, dodging a projectile that landed where the car had been moments before, "_Jesus_! Are they shooting _missiles_!?"

She vaguely heard Miko, Raf and Jack squabbling and flailing about, searching their pockets for something as she continued to accelerate in an attempt to lose their pursuers. Honey sobbed in the front seat, frantically rubbing her elbows and rocking herself back and forth as she tried to ignore the chaos around her. One of the cars whipped in front of the little Volkswagen, making the adult jerk the wheel to the side to avoid it.

"Shit-shit-_SHIT_!"


	37. Off-Road Emergencies

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Off-Road Emergencies**

* * *

The pink Volkswagen flew over the ditch on the side on the road, crashing onto the desert landscape with a jarring landing, but Marian simply gritted her teeth and shifted gears.

"Got it!" Miko cheered as she fished her phone free from her pocket and quickly dialed a number, "Ratchet! We kinda have a situation! I _know_ I'm only supposed to call you for emergencies!"

There was a screeching of metal as one of the muscle cars sped up enough to ram into the smaller car, and Marian screamed, "What- I think this is a fucking emergency!"


	38. Didn't Call to Chat

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Didn't Call to Chat**

* * *

"Who was that? Oh, it was just our new babysitter; Marian." Miko nonchalantly stated as she turned herself to look out the back window, then yelled into the phone, "And we're all about to get creamed by a bunch of Decepticons! Wanna talk about the weather too?!"

"We need a ground bridge!" Raf called loud enough for his voice to be heard on the phone.

"Or ground bridge the others to _us_!" Jack exclaimed as the car was rammed again.

"How about both!" Miko demanded, "Because I would _love_ to live to see tomorrow!"


	39. Airborne

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Airborne**

* * *

Marian thought she had been doing a rather fine job of not panicking, though she was pretty sure that she was on the verge of having a terror-induced heart attack. At least she was outwardly calm – sort of. It wasn't until one of the cars shot a missile that struck the ground just in front of her trusty little Bug that she tensed up as the explosion sent her car spiraling through the air. Everybody was screaming fearfully, and she let go of the steering wheel to reach for her sister, who had curled in on herself for protection.


	40. Cliffhanger

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Cliffhanger**

* * *

They were only in the air for a few seconds before they slammed into the ground and momentum kept them rolling straight for a precipice; one that the artist had painted a month ago, she recalled with bitter irony. The impact with the ground had caused her face to collide with the steering wheel, and she felt blood instantly flood her nostrils and mouth, while black spotted her vision. She was certain that they were going to die and choked on a sob as the car flew over the edge, heading straight for the bottom of a thirty foot drop.


	41. Just in Time

_**A/N: I saw a red Aston Martin parked next to my crappy car last night; I nearly had a heart attack when the owner caught me ogling and turned on the car alarm. **_**XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Just in Time**

* * *

When Honey saw her sister covered in blood, she thought that she was dying. She sobbed loudly as she reached for the woman, but the jerking movements of the car prevented her from touching her. She was scared that she would lose Marian just like they had lost their mother and the mere thought made her shriek for help, unsure if her calls would be heard.

_God... Please don't take Marian away..._

As the car vaulted over the edge, it suddenly jolted, ceasing it's descent as a pair of large, metallic hands grasped the vehicle in the nick of time.


	42. She's Unconscious

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: She's Unconscious**

* * *

"Optimus!" Jack released the breath that he had been holding, though it was difficult since the car was suspended upside-down in midair.

Slowly and gently, the mech flipped the car right-side-up and Honey found herself staring through the cracked front window at a set of electric blue optics. Shock and awe ran through her system as they seemed to examine everybody for injuries, resting on her momentarily before falling on Marian, who was draped limply across the wheel with blood pooling on the dashboard.

"Marian?" She quietly called, prodding the woman in the side, "Marian, wake up."


	43. Here to Help

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Here to Help**

* * *

"Ratchet," The deep baritone startled Honey, and the robot-like _thing_ holding the car turned itself away from the cliff they had nearly careened over. "We have wounded; prepare a ground bridge."

"I can't believe Ratchet sent _all_ of the Autobots!" Miko cried from the backseat, cheering as an explosion caused the ground to tremble, "Yeah! Get 'em Bulkhead!"

"Marian, I'm _scared_..." She whispered as she frantically shook her sister.

"There is no need to be frightened; we are here to assist." The Autobot, 'Optimus', calmly stated as a swirling green light formed behind him.


	44. Into the Light

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Into the Light**

* * *

Blinking slowly, the seven year old focused on the meaning of the words that the Bot had spoken. Was this Optimus _really_ here to help? He looked like the monsters that had caused Marian to get hurt, so was he _really_ trustworthy? The teenagers in the backseat seemed to know him, but was that enough?

"Will you..." Honey scrunched her nose, "'_Assist_' Marian?"

"I will do everything in my power to get Ms. Padauk the medical attention that she requires."

" Okay... Please hurry..." She nervously begged, and with a nod, he stepped within the glowing light.


	45. Heeeere's Knock Out!

_**A/N: As I promised, here he is! And it's before chapter 50, just like I said! It's also a surprise 400 word long chapter!  
**_

_**Keep in mind that this all occurs before the episode "Scrapheap".**_

_**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Feel free to let me know if anyone seems out of character!**_

* * *

**EDIT: I made some changes and added 100 words. Now it's 500 words long!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Heeeere's Knock Out!**

* * *

The chill of deep space had always annoyed Knock Out.

While he was certain that he looked exquisite covered in ice, the cold made him feel stiff and graceless. Breakdown, on the other hand, seemed to get a kick out of activating the cooling system on their vessel whenever he wasn't looking, making his delicate instruments – along with his gears – freeze over. It was at the point where he was on the verge of breaking the control panel, but the thought of the extreme heat that would be encountered once entering an atmosphere would have him putting away his drills. One stupid move would cost him a fortune in repairs and could possibly cause greater troubles in the long run.

Thus, he was grateful that he had enough control over himself to spare the panels as their ship nose dived through the atmosphere of a planet called 'Earth', otherwise he may have been trying to salvage a paint job ruined by the rising temperatures once they landed.

"Are you _sure_ these are the correct coordinates that Starscream sent us?" Breakdown sneered at the mostly-blue orb as he read through information that had been compiled by Soundwave and sent to the duo, "It's almost completely _organic_! Why would he decide to operate here?"

"Earth is rich in Energon deposits, that's why." Knock Out glanced over the file before shrugging, "Apparently the Autobots are on this rock as well, and have been giving Starscream grief over the mines. He requested that we grace him with our... Expertise."

"Yeah, right." Scoffing, the larger mech took charge of piloting the vessel towards a patch of land, "So he basically wants us to do his dirty work."

"Of course; we are to scout out Energon deposits and disassemble any Autobots we come across, all while performing repairs on the side." The Medic added, carefully crossing his arms over his chassis, "Did you expect anything less from our _beloved_ second in command?"

There was a thoughtful paused before he shook his head, "I suppose not. Screamer never did like to do things on his own."

"I wouldn't expect that to change over our time away." He dryly commented as he sauntered over to the navigation system. "Now, our orders are to find an alt mode that will aid us in blending in with the vermin of this planet, so bring us close to a populated area, but not _that_ close. We don't want the Autobots to catch drift of our arrival just yet."

"Are we going for the usual?" Breakdown called over his shoulder as his partner began to prep the ship for a landing.

Smirking to himself, Knock Out nodded his approval. "Naturally; you'll be heavy duty, while _I_ become perfection on wheels." Once everything was prepared, he sat in the co-pilot seat, "Let's make this quick; I'd like to scope the area before we're called out to duty."


	46. She's Awake!

_**A/N: Thank you all soooooo much for making this my most viewed AND reviewed story! I'm super excited that everybody seems to enjoy this little ficlet of mine! You make me cry happy rainbow tears of love – or something... Idk I'm a loser. **_**XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: She's Awake!**

* * *

The moment Marian started to wake, she instantly wished that she was knocked unconscious again.

Her head was pounding, her face hurt, and something cold was being pressed against her nose – which felt like it was about to fall off. Her entire body ached, and there was an awful taste in her mouth that nearly had her puking. She struggled to remember what had happened, but for some reason, her mind kept telling her that her Bug had been blown off the road by a robot that had morphed into a car.

Now that was probably a concussion talking.


	47. What Happened?

_**A/N: I MADE SOME CHANGES TO CHAPTER 45! I added an extra 100 words to make it better, so feel free to go back and take a look! **_**:D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: What Happened?**

* * *

Moaning in pain, she tried to open her eyes so that she discover why she felt like she had a massive hangover. She once again tried to recall what happened, receiving the same results, and panic began to settle in her system.

If it had really happened then...

What happened to the kids?! The last thing she could recall was the car flipping and rolling across the ground. That was when her face hit the steering wheel, right? And what about Honey? Was she safe? What about Jack, Miko and Raf? Were they all alive? They just _had_ to be!


	48. She's Up

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: She's Up**

* * *

Marian bolted upright, forcing her eyes open completely as the cold object that had previously been sitting on her face fell in her lap. The world spun and her stomach churned, but she forced herself to ignore it, tossing what she discovered to be an ice pack aside before she examined the room she was in swiftly. It was dimly lit and poorly furnished with a lumpy bed – which she had been sprawled out on – a night table next to it and a dresser on the opposite side of the room.

There was no sign of the children.


	49. Easy-Peasy

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Easy-Peasy**

* * *

"_Shit_!"

She cursed loudly, delirious and frightened. This wasn't a hospital, so wherever she was, it wasn't good and the kids were more than likely in some kind of danger. With this thought in mind, she shoved herself out of the bed, ignoring the pain in her skull as she stood up. Noticing that there was a sizable lamp on the night table, she grabbed it and jerked the cord out of the wall with every intention of using it as a weapon. All she had to do was go bash some faces, grab the kids and run.

Easy-peasy.


	50. How?

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: How?**

* * *

The woman expected some sort of high-tech security alarm to go off the moment she stepped outside of the room she was being kept in, but all she was met with was silence. The hallway looked as though it was created for giants, making her gulp dryly when she thought of the _thing_ that had attacked them; they were a perfect size for it. How was she going to be able to get the kids out of here unharmed? She could barely see straight, so how could she possibly save _four_ kids from some science project rejects?

Marian cussed again.


	51. Now

_**A/N: I plan to make Marian and Knock Out meet one another before chapter 100, but I don't want to rush it because I want to give you guys a high-quality story! I know we all want it to happen right now (Errr, at least I do), but lemme get this junk out of the way and then we'll **_**really**_** have some fun with this.**_** c:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One: Now**

* * *

It felt like she had been walking the colossal hallways for hours, but in reality it had probably only been a few minutes, but after awhile, she begun to hear voices, more specifically; Honey's.

"I _want_ Marian!" The shrill howl pierced the artist's heart, "I _want_ my sister!"

Forcing the pain out of her mind, she took off down the hall, clutching the lamp as she mentally prepared herself to attack anything that moved. What were they doing to Honey? Were they torturing her? Experimenting on her? She had to get her sister out of there _right_ _now_!


	52. Nice Plan, Marian

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Nice Plan, Marian**

* * *

The moment she poked her head around the corner, she nearly had a heart attack.

There were _five_ giant science project rejects, and all of them were crowded around the four children that were supposed to be under her care. What should she do? What _could_ she do?! They could crush her _and_ the kids if she pissed them off! She had to create a plan of some sort-

Honey screamed, "Leave me _alone_! I just want Marian!"

Marian didn't think twice before she hurled the lamp at the closest, and largest, robot, "Bastards! Get away from her!"


	53. Horror Movie Material

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Horror Movie Material**

* * *

Bulkhead was startled by a lamp shattering against his foot, and all of the Autobots turned to face the woman that had screamed at them. She looked as though she had stepped out of a horror movie, her hair wild and falling out of its ponytail, while her clothes were stained with her blood. Her chest heaved and she eyed each one of them as though they were Decepticons, clenching her fists as though she might charge them.

"Marian!" Miko and Honey cried at the same time, shoving past one another in an attempt to get to the woman.


	54. Knock Her Out Again

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Knock Her Out Again**

* * *

Before Marian could say anything, she was tackled by her little sister, cracking the back of her head when she hit the ground. "Marian, you're _alive_!"

Black spots filled her vision once more and her headache increased tenfold, making the world twist and blur before her eyes. She could feel vibrations as one of the _things_ approached her, his vivid white and burnt orange coloring standing out against all the neutrals colors around him.

"She won't be if you don't allow her to _recuperate_!" A grouchy voice stated as Honey was plucked up and pushed to the side.


	55. To the Annoyance of Ratchet

_**A/N: I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but for some reason I decided it was a good idea to add my flashdrive to the pumpkin soup I was cooking. I guess I was super tired...?**_

_**A 500 word chapter as a 'whoops'!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: To the Annoyance of Ratchet**

* * *

When Optimus brought the children back in a banged up Type 1 Volkswagen, Ratchet's attention was on the injured woman in the driver's seat. Optimus had already ordered him to contact Agent Fowler and request the assistance of a human medic, but he had enough knowledge of the human anatomy to keep the woman alive and stabilized until proper help arrived. He had been in the process of getting the woman out of the car when a high-pitched wail had disrupted his audio receptors, forcing him to stumble back several steps. Optics zoomed in on the crying child in the front passenger seat, clinging to the bleeding woman as though her life depended on it.

And that was how the Autobot Medic met Honey.

At first, he ignored her, brushing the child aside as he removed the woman from the car, but he had only taken a few steps away before the wails became tortured screams. And thus, she became the bane of his existence, only ceasing her noise once she was next to her sister so that she could monitor him with a critical eye. She stared him down, even as Agent Fowler arrived with a human medic, whisking the woman away to one of the back rooms for some 'privacy', leaving the children in the command center with the Autobots. Her amber eyes glared at him as he used his scanners on the others, her hands rubbing her elbows in what he assumed was a nervous habit.

The moment he turned to scan her, she had shrieked and ducked behind the couch.

Which began the squabble between the seven-year old and Medic.

Every time he reached out to grab her so that he could hold her still, she screamed her protest and ran to find another hiding spot. It must have been a humorous spectacle, for everybody had crowded around and watched as he tried to catch the little runt; how annoying! Why couldn't the insufferable brat hold still so he could scan her vitals? Couldn't she understand that she needed to hold still for just a few seconds, and then she could do Primus-knows-what with the others?

"Leave me _alone_! I just want Marian!"

And _then_ there was _Marian_! Apparently, Fowler and his little doctor had left while they were all distracted, leaving the patient to wander the halls until she came across the group at the _best_ time, assuming that he was harassing her sister! Why did the humans have to immediately resort to violence before logically thinking a situation through? Throwing a lamp at Bulkhead was pointless, and had they been Decepticons, they would have killed her the moment she revealed her position!

"Marian!"

The two female children bolted for the woman the moment they saw her, and Honey – the little Pit-spawn – thought it would be a wonderful idea to tackle the already injured woman to the ground! Effectively knocking her out _again_!

Needless to say, Ratchet hated his job sometimes.


	56. Let's Try This Again

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Let's Try This Again**

* * *

Once Marian was awake again, she was thoroughly confused and completely disoriented when she realized that she was sprawled out on a lumpy green couch. This wasn't _her_ couch! And why did her face feel like she got in a fight with a boxer? She had the worst dream about giant robots harassing Honey after she got in a car wreck of some sort-

A large army green and gunmetal gray face with vivid blue lights that served for eyes suddenly appeared overhead, "Hey! I think she's awake now!"

Startled by this, she screeched and fell off the couch.


	57. Pitiful Luck

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Pitiful Luck**

* * *

"Whoa – careful now!" The giant robot told her as she frantically tried to crab-walk backwards as he lifted a giant finger next to her, "We don't want you getting knocked out cold again!"

"Oooh, shit-fuck-shit-_fuck_!" The artist chanted as her crawling caused her to tumbled over backwards down the concrete stairs that she had failed to notice, and she fortunately managed to catch herself halfway down by grasping the safety railing, "God_damn_ it!"

"Scrap, uh... You alright?"

"Do I _look_ alright?!" She spat angrily, cursing her luck that seemed to work against her.


	58. Why Bulkhead?

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Why Bulkhead?**

* * *

Bulkhead wasn't sure why he was the one bot left to watch over Marian while everybody else scattered. Bumblebee trailed after the kids that were giving a grumpy Honey a tour, Arcee had left on patrol, and Optimus and Ratchet had disappeared Primus-knows-where, leaving him to make sure she didn't wake up and hurt herself.

Which is _exactly_ what the jumpy human did.

Fortunately for him, the Chief Medical Officer was just entering the room when she caught herself before causing too much damage, but that didn't stop the wrench from flying across the room and connecting with his helm.


	59. Stop Hurting Yourself

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Stop Hurting Yourself**

* * *

"Bulkhead! I told you to keep an eye on her; not allow her to fall down the stairs!" Ratchet snapped as he glared down on the human, "And you! _Stop_ hurting yourself!"

A giant white hand came towards Marian, but she scrambled down the stairs, ignoring the pain that racked her tired body. An exasperated sigh filled the room as she limped towards the hallway, but was scooped up - screaming - halfway by Optimus, being held gently, yet firmly in large servos.

"It seems that our guest is under the impression that _we_ will harm her."


	60. Nice Going, Optimus

_**A/N: READ PLEASE!**_

_**I'm going to be slowing down a bit on the updates for awhile because I have a few things that require my attention, but I'll be doing my best to at least bring you all at least one 'chapter' per day, maybe one or two more depending on my schedule. I'm a bit upset that I won't be giving this as much attention as I want to, and I'm super sorry, especially since this is being received so well by all of you!**_

_**I'm super sorry, but I hope you all will continue to enjoy my (small) updates!**_

* * *

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty: Nice Going, Optimus**

* * *

"Ms. Padauk, I assure you that we mean you no harm."

Marian scoffed at the formal robot holding her twenty-plus-feet off the ground, turning her back on him childishly, "Like I believe that."

Optimus was quiet for a moment before stating, "It was not our desire to bring you into our war."

"Yeah, well you-" She bit down on her retort as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Wait – a war? You dragged us into a fucking _war_?!" At his silence, she began to hyperventilate, "Oh my God. _Oh my God_!"


	61. Honey's Not Happy

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One: Honey's Not Happy**

* * *

Honey sulked as she dragged her feet back towards the control room of the Autobots, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips puffed out in a pout.

"So what's your favorite color?" Miko asked in a tone she thought was too cheerful. "Which Autobot do you like best?"

She ignored the other girl and caught Raf glancing over his shoulder, furrowing her brow as she tried to decipher the look he gave her. Was that pity or curiosity? The Autobot 'Bumblebee' peeked over his shoulder at her and she stuck her tongue out hatefully.

Stupid robots.


	62. I Don't Think She Gets It

_**A/N: I know we all know the explanation of what the Autobots are and why they're here like the back of our hands, so I'm not going to waste my time summarizing that in 100 words when I'm trying to hurry up and progress the story line.**_

_**Optimus explains it off screen. *flies away***_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Two: I Don't Think She Gets It**

* * *

Marian blinked.

Optimus remained stone-faced.

Ratchet heaved an annoyed sigh, "Is it really so hard to believe?"

"Let me get this straight," The artist pointed at Optimus, "You're the leader of a some robots called Autobots, that are fighting a war against the robots that messed up my car, and they're called Decepticons?"

A snort from the Medic made her glare, "For the umpteenth time; _yes_! That's the _basic_ version of what we've explained to you three times already!"

"And by babysitting the kids, Honey and I were dragged into this war too?"

"_**Yes**_!"


	63. Marian Wants Out

**Warnings: Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Marian Wants Out**

* * *

"I want nothing to do with this." Marian firmly declared once she felt everything was thoroughly explained to her. "You all owe me a car, and I want all of you to leave me and my sister alone."

Repressing a sigh, Optimus spoke in an even tone, "I respect your wishes, but I cannot allow the two of you to be left alone so soon after a Decepticon attack."

"Listen. Honey gets under _my_ feet." The woman snapped in agitation, "I am _not_ staying near giant-ass-aliens that could _easily_ step on her and squish her!"


	64. Jeez Marian

_**A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday, but on top of me being pretty busy, my stupid computer decided to crash. Again. Thus, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update everyday like I thought, though I will try to get stuff out as quickly as possible.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Jeez Marian**

* * *

"Once you leave our headquarters without protection, I assure you that getting underfoot will be the the least of your worries." Optimus carefully explained to the frazzled woman as he placed her beside the couch she had woke up on. "The Decepticons will not hesitate to harm you again."

"As far as I'm concerned, you '_Autobots_' are no better than the Decepticons." Marian spat out, "Besides, we need to get going; it's a school night."

An emotion flashed through the mech's optics, but it was quickly covered up. "Very well; I will escort you home."


	65. Why Yes, She Is

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows that I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Why Yes, She Is**

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" The skeptical tone in the artist's voice was nearly tangible as she eyed the Peterbilt Semi in front of her.

"You're an oversuspicious human." Ratchet dryly stated before completely ignoring her question, "You didn't break your nose, but there is some bruising on your forehead and around the cut on your cheek. _Don't touch_! Though you didn't need stitches, we don't want your nasty, grubby hands messing with the bandages and giving yourself an infection!"

Marian pursed her lips, but pulled her fingers away from the gauze she had just noticed.


	66. Leave, If You Can

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates the past couple days! I was busy and my computer will probably remain broke for the next week because my tech-guy is out of town. I'll try to whip out a few chapters today to make up for it!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Leave, If You Can**

* * *

"You're leaving?" Miko cried out shortly after the group of children led by Bumblebee made it back, "But... But I thought you were cool! You could be the adult that comes in and kick some Decepticon butt when we're in trouble!"

Marian lifted Honey by the armpits, helping her get inside the Semi, "I'm not a fighter, Miko. I'm an artist! When it comes to giant robots, the closest I want to be is playing _Metal Gear Solid_ back at home."

The Japanese girl lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Marian's leg, "Noo! You _can't_ leave!"


	67. Were You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Were You?**

* * *

After thirty minutes of trying to get Miko to let go of her leg, Marian was finally able to climb into the driver's side of the Semi, feeling completely awkward about being inside a sentient robot.

"Are you certain that you wish to leave? We only wish to protect you." The radio spoke, making her jump.

"I'm _not_ changing my mind. I appreciate the concern, but we were perfectly fine without giant robots in our lives."

Honey pulled on her sister's shirt sleeve, "Marian, I like Optimus. The others were just mean."

"We're not keeping him!"


	68. The End of Day One

**_A/N: Yeah, so I said that I would try to post more than one chapter yesterday, and that resulted with me passed out of my desk. I such a professional. XD_**

_**So here's a 600 word chapter that officially ends the first day of Marian and Honey's first day with giant robots! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**_

* * *

**Response to Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Guest: Is there another chapter for this story? Why yes. Yes there is. They're just... Short. Like the rest of the story. Um... THANKS FOR REVIEWING! 8D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: The End of Day One**

* * *

When Honey said that she liked Optimus, Marian was completely blown away. What the Autobot leader did to impress her sister, she couldn't begin to fathom, but the little, brunette, seven-year-old was giving her the worse case puppy dog eyes and guilt tripping. And it was rather hard to avoid looking at her when she wasn't actually allowed to drive though she was in the _driver's_ seat, therefore forcing her to look fascinated in the buttons that controlled the windows.

"You _never_ let me do anything."

She turned to stare at the speedometer, ignoring the watery eyes next to her.

"And Pinky is broke! We _need_ Optimus!"

Cringing at the nickname of her demolished car, she forced herself to gaze out the windshield.

"And Optimus wants to stay with us, don't you Optimus?"

"Honey, he has better things to do than sit around our driveway all day."

"But he wanted us to stay at the..." She trailed off, searching for the right word, "Base! That means he likes us!"

Biting back a scoff, the artist shook her head, "It means he felt obligated to keep an eye on us because we got caught up in their stupid 'war'."

"Optimus _likes_ us." Honey stubbornly stated. "And since Pinky is broke, we need Optimus! How else am I supposed to get to school?"

"The bus, just like you do every other day."

The moment the truck pulled into the driveway, Honey kicked open the door and stormed over to the rickety swing set, where she stomped her feet several times before sitting on a swing in a pout. Groaning, Marian glared at the steering wheel and started to open the door, but the radio crackled to life, causing her to pause.

"I do not agree with your choice, for it not only puts yourself in danger, but Honey as well. The Decepticons have, no doubt, labeled you as an Autobot sympathizer, and will waste no time attacking you." The Autobot leader explained carefully, "If I must escort her to... 'School', then I shall. It not my desire to allow harm to come to the humans that we seek to protect."

Withdrawing her hand from the door, she gave a heavy sigh, "This is all a bit much. I'm tired and I'm hurting and overall? I just want to go to bed. So you want to take Honey to school? Fine. Take her to school. You still want me to babysit those kids? Fine. Drop them off here after school. _I_ want nothing to do with you. Don't speak to me and don't bother me. Maybe if you fix my car and give it back to me _exactly_ how it was, then I'll consider letting you hang around us more."

Once she finished talking, she hopped out of the truck and made her way over to the door, grumbling as she tripped on the step due to the dark. She searched her pockets for her house key before she realized that it was attached to her car keys that were in her car, which was God-knows-where. Moaning loudly, she braced herself and slammed her shoulder in the door in an attempt to force it open. It took her several tries, but when it finally gave, she was sent sprawling on the ground when she lost her balance, leaving her on the floor with a bruised shoulder and a sister laughing hysterically at her from across the yard.

Thus ending the first of many ungodly frustrating days of Marian Padauk's life.


	69. Yeah That Happened

**Response to Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Guest: Is this the same Guest as the other Guest that left a review? Or is this a different one? Sooo confusing. Anyways~! Yes, the chapters are short, and that's because I want them to be so I can challenge myself. It's actually really fun and I suggest it as a great way to help improve writing, since it forces you to be descriptive in fewer words. Thank you for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Yeah. That Happened.**

* * *

"Marian."

The middle-aged woman grunted, swatting at the hand that shook her and burrowed deep under the viridian covers.

"_Marian_."

Was it so much to ask that she got a day off? Waking up at the crack of dawn every single day was exhausting, especially after a long day full of car wrecks and giant robots-

She jolted upwards, scaring Honey, "Did yesterday really happen?"

The little girl pursed her lips and quipped, "Of course yesterday happened; it happens all the time. Is there something specific that you're asking about?"

"Robots?"

"Yeah. That happened."


	70. Just Another 'Normal' Day

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy: Just Another 'Normal' Day**

* * *

Once Marian had gotten over the shock that everything that had happened to her the day before, things moved along rather normally; except for the fact that the moment she peeked out her kitchen window, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw a blue optic peering in. She shrieked, her heart leaping to her throat and she flailed her arms around as she stumbled backwards before bumping into the kitchen table, using it to steady herself.

"_**Jesus**_!" She coughed out, "What the fuck are you doing, acting like a creeper?! You scared the shit outta me!"


	71. Hectic Morning

_**A/N: PLEASE READ!**_

_**I just posted a story called **_**I Like You (I Love You), ****_which is a 'companion story' to go along with this one, and I thought I would let you all know about it. It's a TFP Bumblebee x OC that's sorta a prequel to this series (and the show) that will be more 'on the sidelines' than anything else. It'll be another drabble, but it should turn out to be much shorter than this one since I'll just be jumping to the point rather than going into detail like I am for this one. I won't make it a requirement to read, but the OC from that story will make an appearance in this one, so it may help clarify things if you do._**

_**It will be rated M, but that's only to cover my butt.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-One: Hectic Morning**

* * *

Once Optimus made it known that he was still hanging around, the morning instantly became hectic thanks to Honey's sudden and random fascination with the Autobot. Marian fought to get the girl to hold still while she ate, and trying to get her cleaned up for school was like wrestling an alligator. It took a threat of banning sweets to get her to stop squirming as the seven-year-old rambled off on her school work to the patient mech before the artist finally kicked her out of the house and watched the Semi take her to school despite her better judgement.


	72. It's Always Steve

**Warnings: Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Two: It's Always Steve**

* * *

Once Marian showered, changed her bandages and got dressed for the day, she was gathering up art supplies and shoving them into a backpack. What she needed was a nice, calming day of painting some of the local scenery to help her clear her thoughts. Maybe if she started walking now, she would make it to the wooded area a couple miles away... Her backed ached in protest to that thought, and she cursed whoever smashed her car up.

Unable to think of a decent robot name, she mentally called that Decepticon 'Steve'.

"Damn you, Steve." She muttered quietly.


	73. Just Because

**Warnings: Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Just Because**

* * *

Smears of cool gray with tinges of burnt umber were expertly manipulated to create the scene Marian was painting. Phthalo blue eyes were furrowed in concentration, while her tongue peeked out of her lips as her hand maneuvered a round brush in broad strokes to form the mountains in the distance. She would have liked to have gotten closer so she could see the details that she was missing from her spot on the edge of her yard, but her laziness had won out over her OCD-like urge.

Just for the sake of it, she cursed. "Goddamn it, Steve."


	74. How Amusing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Four: How Amusing**

* * *

Knock Out actually found himself enjoying Earth – to an extent. He hated how _organic_ the mud-ball of a planet was, yet the quiet and colorful scenery was a rather pleasant change. Not to mention the fact that the humans were quite an amusing distraction from his duties; Breakdown was the one who discovered this fact when a pair of thieves tried to steal him while they were recharging in their alt-modes. Oh how hilarious it was to watch them run!

His optics located a head of pumpkin orange hair on the side of the dusty road.

_Speaking of humans..._


	75. LOL JK

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Five: LOL JK**

* * *

The human was a femme, and she was standing in front of a canvas propped up on an easel, her arm frantically moving around as she painted something her eyes were focused on in the distance. The closer he got to her as he sped down the road as a brilliantly colored Aston Martin, he noted that she was unremarkable at first glance. After a second, she stepped back to examine her work and that was the moment when he shot past her, dust choking her as the wind he kicked up knocked her painting face down on the ground.

* * *

_**A/N: I couldn't**** resist.**_** XD**

_**Alright, I'm curious as to how many of you thought that this was going to be the long awaited moment when Knock Out and Marian meet? Post a review and let me know what you thought was going to happen! In the meantime, I'll stop trolling and hurry up on the real deal. **_**8D**


	76. Poor Marian

_**A/N: Interesting fact: Last chapter was originally chapter one. **_**XD**

_**Also... We reached 100 reviews last night! I'm sooooo excited! Thank you guys so much for all of your support! Much love to you!**_

_**So, in honor of this event, I will be informing you all of my plans for any 'specials' (like holiday and review milestones). I do have a Halloween oneshot typed up, and I'm in the process of writing another oneshot in honor of my first 100 reviews, but in this story, Knock Out and Marian haven't even officially MET yet, so if I were to post them now, there would be massive spoilers and references to things that you guys don't even know about, so that would be horribly confusing.**_

_**Therefore, I will be posting the specials for **_**"It's Love?"****_ under its own little story. I'm not sure when it'll happen, but I'll let you all know when I put it up._**

**_Oneshots will be anywhere from 2,000 to 10,000+ words._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Six: Poor Marian**

* * *

_**Thump**_**.**

Marian heard the sound over her coughing and loud curses sent towards whoever just drove past her like a maniac on wheels, but she paid it little mind as she tried to breathe properly. Honestly! Just because it was a back road, that didn't mean that you could drive a million miles per hour! Once the dust finally settle, she looked to the easel to assess the amount of dirt that clung to her painting, only to find it face down on the ground.

Knock Out heard her energon-curdling shriek from miles away and chortled to himself in amusement.


	77. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: Who Knew?**

* * *

"I can't wait to show them to you! I have pink ones, blue ones, orange ones, green ones, purple ones, black ones..." Honey paused in her rapid talking to think of any other colors as she bounced in the seat of Optimus' cab.

She had nearly passed out from excitement when her teacher said that Marian called to let them know that her sister was having 'Uncle' Optimus pick her up from school. Who knew that Marian would cave to a few tears?

The mech decided to humor her, "I would be honored to see your rock collection."


	78. Head Banging

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Head Banging**

* * *

Sitting at her kitchen table after she had thrown a temper tantrum that ended with the death of the dirt and grass covered canvas, Marian sipped at her tea as she muttered to herself furiously. She previously had plans to go out in search of subjects to paint, but her lack of transportation put a hitch in that idea. Now she had no choice but to ask the Autobots for a ride, or her work would probably suffer.

Once she got home, Honey walked through the broken front door only to find her sister banging her head on the table.


	79. The Kids Are Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: The Kids Are Here**

* * *

"Marian, that can't be good for your health." Honey stated bluntly before walking up to her room.

There was a hearty knock on the front door, which caused it to fly open, allowing Miko's voice to float into the house, "Anybody home?"

Ceasing her abusive actions, Marian called back, "Yeah, come on in!"

Raf was the first to appear, waving shyly at her before continuing on to the living room while the Japanese girl ran straight for her, "Did somebody break in? Did you get robbed? What did they take? Bulk could totally hunt them down!"


	80. A Big Fat Chapter

_**A/N: So this is a surprise long chapter that's 2,500 words long. This was originally chapters 80-90, but I decided to prove a point to the PM flamers that keep telling me that the reason I'm writing this drabble is because I'm not capable of writing this in normal sized chapters. I could easily make this a 'normal sized' story, but I don't want to. Condensing larger chapters like this one into just a couple hundred words is a challenge that I like taking on. It does **_**not**_** mean that I'm unable to write large chapters.**_

_**If there is anybody else that doubts my capabilities as a writer, then please find somebody else to bore. I'm not amused by poorly written hate mail, and telling me how to write my stories is mildly annoying at best.**_

_**Now, let it be known that I will **_**NOT**_** be changing the way I write this story. After this chapter, it will return to being just a drabble with occasional SLIGHTLY longer chapters. Unless I suddenly get the insane urge to write another chapter like this, don't be expecting another one. Don't ask or tell me to do it, because I won't. I've been quite civil so far, and I've been having a lot of fun with my readers that actually appreciate my work, so don't bother me with questions that have been answered before.**_

_**Just in case I didn't make myself clear on some things, I'll explain them again.**_

**1) This is a drabble story. That means 100 word chapters. I even put that in the story's description, so I think that I made this fact perfectly clear.**

**2) I do NOT have a set update schedule. Everything is completely and totally spontaneous and is done at MY convenience. I have a life outside of Fanfictions, so I can't spend every waking moment writing stories that bring me absolutely no income. If I suddenly don't update for a couple of days, please go to my profile page for an explanation.**

**3) I will NOT just skip building up the story in favor of jumping straight into the romance. I find that annoying since in reality, you don't see a transforming robot and go "OMG marry me!" No. Just no. I won't do it.**

**4) I haven't said this before, but I'll make it clear now. I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS/EXPLICIT SCENES. They don't move my plot along, and this is a T rated story. So no sex scenes for the horny teenagers. Just awkward references.**

_**Another thing is that tomorrow is the start of National Novel Writing Month (see my profile for a link to more info), and since I'm participating, I can about guarantee that you'll only be getting one chapter per day for the entire month. This sucks, but SORRY.**_

_**On a lighter note, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers:**_** Wheeliefan101, TFPKO Fan Girl, Tinyterror, kittycatcalamity, Auzurii, Raphaelplusmikey, Sounder'sFemme, Guest (1 and 2? Or was that the same person?), Everon Prime, Princess Emeralds, vividim, Lunar Mist, Shadow Lugia of Orre, Trunksymia, and PurpleNinja! You are all so awesome!**

_**And thanks to everybody who has read up to this point! I'll just go cry my rainbow tears of love now...**_

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 8D**

* * *

**Response to Anonymous Reviewers:**

**PurpleNinja: Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad that you like the story thus far! And don't worry, they'll be meeting very soon. ;D**

* * *

**Warnings: Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty: A Big Fat Chapter**

* * *

Marian bit her lip as she peeked out the back door, staring at Optimus as he sat in her back yard with Honey perched on his palm as she animatedly dug through her chest of rocks and precious stones that she had been collecting for the past few years. The seven-year old girl located a stone and pulled it out, holding the vibrant purple object up for the metallic giant to see before she leapt into an explanation as to what it was and where she had gotten it. She couldn't tell if the Autobot was actually interested, or if he had one hell-of-a poker face, but he knew exactly what to say to make the girl beam happily and practically dive into the large chest in search of something else. Honey never jumped right in when it came to liking strangers! She had only met this robot yesterday, and she was already treating him like she had known him forever!

"This is an Amethyst! Marian bought it for me while she was traveling, and this is a Citrine and this is a Smokey Quartz and this is a Lapis Lazuli and this is a Sodalite!" She exclaimed, lifting each rock without missing a beat before she jumped to the next explanation, "Marian also got them for me! Oh! And this is a chunk of lava!"

Marian stepped around the door so that she was on the back porch then pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor before dropping her head in her hands. The giant aliens just _had_ to pick her out of all the humans to watch the kids that were stuck to them like glue, didn't they? She was working so hard on trying to make Honey's life somewhat normal after their mother had passed away, and things were just starting to get better! Her artwork was selling better, and she was starting to pay off the debt that was left behind from funeral costs and house payments. Honey was coping well, and after the family had split apart, they were starting to patch their lives back together, but then stupid ol' Steve had to come along and throw their lives back into chaos!

"Goddamn it, Steve." She muttered into her hands.

"And who might 'Steve' be, Ms. Padauk?" Optimus' voice snapped her out of her gradually darkening thoughts and she lifted her head to see that both Honey and the mech were now staring at her.

"Nobody."

He frowned at her, then slowly began to lower Honey to the ground despite her protests, "I believe you said that you had schoolwork to finish."

Amber eyes went wide before glancing over at Marian in a panic, and a lift of the brow was all the girl needed to shove her rocks back in the chest so she could run back inside, "I forgot!" She grabbed the medium sized chest, stumbling slightly from the weight of it, and she dropped it at Marian's side before charging inside while calling over her shoulder, "Don't let Miko steal my rocks!"

"I don't want your dumb rocks!" The miffed teen hollered from the kitchen.

Shaking his head, the mech slowly placed his servo in front of her, palm up, "Is there something that you wished to discuss with me?"

The woman carefully eyed his hand before noisily puffing out a sigh and getting to her feet, "If you drop me, I'm going to punch you."

"Duly noted."

She glared up at him when she heard the 'hidden' amusement in his voice, but she stepped onto his palm while using his thumb to help her keep her balance. Slowly, he lifted her up so that they were face to face, and he noticed that the movement had made her grimace while her eyes flickered to the ground worriedly. The Autobot used this as a chance to quickly examine her battered face, noticing that the square patch of gauze that was on her right cheek the day before had been switched out for a smaller and fresher piece. The bruise on her forehead traveled down to the bridge of her nose, and splotches of black and blue surrounded the gauze, making it look far worse than it actually was.

Optimus guiltily looked away. Could the incident have been avoided if they had informed her about the existence of the Autobots and Decepticons? He could have assigned one of his soldiers to watch over them, but he didn't think that the Decepticons would catch on so quickly so he ignored that possibility in their desperation to find Energon. Marian's suspicion of them was understandable and he suspected that were he in her position, he would feel the same. He was to blame for her injuries and-

"For a gargantuan alien '_Metal Gear_' wannabe, you sure do have human expressions." The woman he was staring at said dryly, "Still mad that I want nothing to do with you? Or is there something on my face?" She touched her gauze in mock horror, "Oh crap- there is!" He shuttered his optics and turned his head away from her making her give him a confused look. "What? You act like you're upset that I don't like you." Silence. "Oh shit, you're one of those big teddy bears, aren't you?"

"It was not my intention to allow you to be harmed, nor did I want you to become a part of our war; no matter how miniscule your involvement."

"Er... Yeah." She patted his thumb awkwardly, "Crap happens. Um, I guess you're not so bad if you can listen to Honey talk about rocks for over an hour?" Rubbing the back of her neck, the artist jumped to another subject, "Listen, I need to go some places and I need a lift. Not to mention I have to get Jack from work here in a bit, so-"

"Road trip!" A sudden exclamation from the porch made both of them turn to see Miko standing outside with an exceptionally large grin on her face, "I _knew_ you'd warm up to the bots! Just wait till me and Bulk take you dune smashing! Or 'Con hunting! Did you know that Bulkhead was a Wrecker? The Wreckers are a group of kick-butt Autobots that can _never_ lose!"

Looking back to Optimus – who was still giving her a 'kicked-puppy' look, Marian shrugged, "I guess I'll trust you; for now." She pointed to her eyes with her index and pinky fingers, them whipped her hand around so that they were pointed at him, "But I'm watching you! And this is only until I get my Bug back! You got that, big guy?"

Taking what he could get, he nodded gravely, "Understood."

* * *

_**It's Love?**_

* * *

"Alright, I'll bite. Why are we here?" Jack piped up as he swatted at a rather large mosquito.

Shortly after Marian had 'befriended' (for lack of a better word) Optimus, she had tromped inside to start packing up a picnic basket while Miko had pranced around, shooting off questions faster than she could keep up. The teen's shouts about a road trip had drawn the attention of the younger children, who had been quietly doing their homework, and eventually she had three hyper kids getting under her feet as she tried to herd them towards the Semi sitting in the driveway. Once she had tossed them inside and climbed into the driver's seat, they set off to '_KO Burgers'_ so that they could rescue Jack from his 'Decepticon manager' – or so Miko claimed. The entire time, Honey was slapping at the Japanese girl whenever she decided to aggravate the seven year old by poking her in the ribs, and Raf would try to keep a full-blown cat fight from occurring.

Once they arrived at the fast food joint, Jack was promptly placed in between the two girls and Optimus began to drive the opposite direction of the house by Marian's instruction. Thus, ten minutes later, they were all standing at the base of a mountain while the artist happily began to look around while whistling a cheerful tune as she dug items out of her gray messenger bag. After scanning the area for signs of human life, the mech transformed and stood to his full height so that he could keep an optic out for any threats. Honey was the only non-adult that seemed to know what was going on and she planted herself on a flat boulder, clutching the picnic basket full of food.

"Marian's working." The girl stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll just be a few minutes." The woman hummed as she quickly set off towards the trees that were scattered around the base of the slope, "Stay here with Optimus until I get back. There's a bunch of snacks and drinks in the basket if you're hungry."

"Are you sure it is wise to go by yourself?" Bright blue optics focused on the woman as she paused once she entered the treeline.

"Walking around can't possibly be worse than driving in New York." She quipped cheerily, "I'll be within screaming distance if a mountain lion tries to eat me."

He was prepared to protest, but Miko snickered, "She's _kidding_ boss bot."

This made Marian grin as she excitedly trekked through the woods, clutching a sketch book and a pencil in one hand while her cellphone was in the other, prepared to take a picture at a moment's notice. It had been a while since she had painted any woodland creatures, so if she spotted one, she would have to snap a quick picture to use as a reference since they would probably bolt the moment they saw her. And these trees would look great accenting the mountain! The rough bark could help bring a more natural look to the painting she was envisioning in her mind, and the grayed-browns would contrast nicely with the bright, burnt sienna of the rocks around her.

Pushing through the the thicket, she came to the surprisingly short end of the wooded area and glanced over her shoulder to see if she could see Optimus' towering frame. Satisfied that she could see the back of his royal blue helm, she returned her attention to the sudden slope before her and she flipped open her sketch book, pressing her pencil to the paper. Now that she was closer to the mountain, she could see all of the intricate detail that she could use to her advantage so that she could provide a suitable amount of texture to what appeared to be smooth rocks from a distance. She could alter a few things to better suit her imagination, but-

"Frag!"

The voice made her thoughts stop dead, and her head slowly lifted, allowing her to spot a good sized crevice in the mountain side, though what caught her attention wasn't the fact that she had never painted a cavern before. No, a voice had emitted from that crack, and she was pretty sure that her startled eyes had caught a glimpse of alizarin crimson ducking back inside. What the Hell was that?

"Of _course_ Prime would be here!" The voice spoke up again, hissing venomously, and she saw a helm peek back out, vibrant red optics narrowed in the direction of Optimus and the children. "With my luck, he probably picked up the Energon signal as well. What to do, what to do..."

She blinked stupidly at the red mech as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, and she slowly shoved her sketch book into her bag, not quite sure as to what she should do in this situation. Was this an Autobot or a Decepticon? How the Hell was she supposed to be able to tell the difference?! They all looked the same to her! Optimus never explained _that_ one to her. As quietly as she could muster, she lifted her phone and took a picture of the mech with the intention of making a break for it and showing it to the Autobot to let him decide if it was a good bot or a bad bot. The moment she took the picture, the mech snapped his attention to her and she squeaked pathetically at being zoomed in on instantly.

Really? _Really?!_ Could her luck be any worse?

They stared at one another for several long, mind numbing moments before he gave a smirk and crooked his finger at her to gesture her forward. The artist gave him a deadpan look, clearly stating without words that there was no way that she was going near him. Did she _look_ suicidal? She barely trusted Optimus, so what made this moron think he was any better? She took a deliberate step in the opposite direction, frowning at him the entire time. When he saw that she wasn't moving towards him, his smirk turned into a sneer of contempt, and the hand that had previously been beckoning her forward began to shift, altering itself into something that looked very much like a canon from a Sci-Fi movie.

"Come. Here." He whispered dangerously, and Marian found that she had troubles swallowing after hearing the threat that were laced within the two words. "_Now_!"

_Shit_. This was all she needed to add to her list of 'Things That Stressed Her Out Recently'. It could go right under Steve. She gulped with difficulty, shakily taking a step forward when the canon seemed to hum silently to life. Did Optimus not _see_ that crazy red robot pointing a gun-that-was-once-his-hand-thing at her?! She'd be sure to give him crap for this once she figured out how to get away without getting blown to pieces. Honestly, she wasn't even a mile away and he couldn't keep stuff like this from happening. How in the world did those kids tolerate this? Maybe it was just because she was older and didn't enjoy _life-threatening_ excitement like the younger generations did.

"Marian! Are you almost done over here? Because there's a monster truck marathon on TV that I really don't want to miss." The mech instantly aimed his weapon at Miko the moment she stepped out of the trees, but she took one glance at him and screamed at the top of her lungs, "_**'CON**_!"

Shrieking as the mech began to charge up a shot, Marian sprinted towards Miko, who boldly (stupidly) stood her ground while glaring at the Decepticon. With a grunt, she tackled the girl to the ground as a heated ball of plasma shot over their heads, effectively destroying the trees that had been directly behind her.

"Are you _**crazy**_?!" The irate woman shook the teen violently as booming footsteps rapidly approached them.


	81. Minding His Own Business

_**A/N: Sorry for the long Author's Note yesterday, but I've been a bit stressed lately and the flamers made me crankier. XD**_

_**As I stated yesterday, today is the start of NaNoWriMo, so I'll be posting when I can, but don't be expecting too much. I'll also try to keep up with responding to reviews and PMs as often as I can!**_

* * *

**Response to Anonymous Reviewers:**

**PurpleNinja: Crap, my cover has been blown! XD Yes, I am an artist myself, but I'm a horrible painter. That was more of my grandpa's thing, though I have enough paints to last me for a couple hundred years. Sketching and woodburning is more of my specialty, which is partially how I make my living. Did I make it obvious that I was an artist? ^^;**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-One: Minding His Own Business**

* * *

Of _course_ nothing was simple. Here Knock Out was, minding his own business as he poked around looking for a supply of Energon before he reported to the _Nemesis_, when _the_ Optimus Prime shows up with humans! Not that the humans concerned him, mind you, but they were horribly easy to squish and he had recently discovered that blood was surprisingly difficult to get out of his interior. No, he was more concerned with how he was to escape the Prime unnoticed and unscathed.

But then the answer had come when a familiar head of curly, pumpkin orange hair appeared.


	82. Act Fast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Two: Act Fast**

* * *

The same woman the Decepticon Medic had passed earlier that day had appeared out of the trees, and he knew instantly that it could be used to his advantage; the Prime wouldn't dare let one of the humans come to harm. And he would have grabbed her the moment she was in his reach if it hadn't been for that loud-mouthed brat screaming out his position! Now the Prime knew of his location and was charging straight for him! He needed to act fast, or he could end up becoming a prisoner – or fatality – of war.

"_**Slag**_!"


	83. Stomach Churning

_**A/N: Sorry, but this is the only update for the day. I'm running behind on my schedule and I'm kinda-sorta freaking out about it.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Three: Stomach Churning**

* * *

Marian ceased throttling the teenager when she saw the red mech leave the cover of the crevice that he had been hiding in, "Get up – we gotta go!"

Yanking Miko to her feet, she shoved her towards the trees to help 'encourage' her to start running, but the woman had barely started running herself when clawed servos wrapped around her. "Don't shoot Prime, or you just might kill one of your precious humans!"

She was tossed into the air, and it would have made her stomach churn - if it hadn't been left behind on the ground.


	84. We All Love Gravity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Four: We All Love Gravity**

* * *

As her brief and sudden introduction with what it was like to be a bird came to a halt when gravity decided to rear its ugly head, Marian was screaming her head off and had lost all sense of what was up and what was down. Her body spiraled through the air haphazardly, and her hair had gone from being pushed back out of her face to tangled and plastered over her eyes. The sounds of metal shifting filled her ears and as quickly as her flight started, it ended with her slamming into what felt like stiff leather seats.


	85. Restrained

_**A/N: My computer is still getting worked on: it turns out, it had **_**72****viruses_ on it and it had infected six out of my seven flashdrives. *Bangs head against nearest wall*_**

_**THANKS FOR OFFICIALLY MAKING THIS MY MOST POPULAR STORY THROUGH REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS! **_**8D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Five: Restrained**

* * *

The side of her head collided against a tinted window, making her already bruised forehead throb painfully and she cried out in pain. "_OW_, you son of a-"

The seat belts suddenly wrapped around her, binding her wrists and ankles to the seats as a voice snapped through the radio, "Sit still and be quiet!"

She shrieked fearfully as the car she was in peeled out so she began to jerk against her restraints, "Lemme go, you prick!"

A black wire shot out of nowhere and began to spark dangerously in her face, "I said _shut up_!"


	86. The Woman or the Children

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Six: The Woman or the Children**

* * *

Optimus was at a loss as to what he should do.

How a Decepticon escaped his scans was beyond him, but the slip up had led to Marian being captured by an unfamiliar, crimson Decepticon and the Prime was torn between chasing after him or staying behind with the now frightened children. The mech had thrown Marian into the air and transformed, using his alt mode to speed away with the hostage, forcing the Autobot to make a decision that made him want to purge.

He remained with the children out of fear of them being stolen away as well.


	87. She'll Never Catch a Break

_**A/N: I'd like to remind everybody that this is all before the episode "Scrapheap". I'm not sure I've made it clear or not, but Knock Out has yet to report to the **_**Nemesis****_ in favor of exploring Earth first, and he just came across an Energon deposit that happens to be the mountain that Marian and Co. decided to go to. Officially, Starscream has yet to call him and Breakdown in to repair Megatron, so he's sorta going commando if you all catch my drift._**

_**Another reminder! I've only seen the first season, so don't spoil things that occur in later seasons please! *cough*Wheeliefan101*cough* **_**XD**

* * *

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: She'll Never Catch a Break**

* * *

Marian gulped thickly as the sparking wire was waved in front her face and wisely kept quiet, but continued to squirm in the seat. An exasperated huff crackled through the radio and the wire inched closer to her, making her become as stiff as a board. Once Knock Out had gotten the point across, he retracted it and continued to speed across the rocky landscape until he came across a highway, where he somehow managed to drive fast enough to plaster Marian to the seat without the belts restraining her.

The whole time she was thinking; _Jesus. What. The. Fuck._


	88. I'm (Kinda) Back

_**A/N: What's this? An update? Does this mean my computer and flashdrives are fixed?**_

_**Nope. Still virus infested and threatening to blow up any second now.**_

_**Now for those of you who actually read the author's note in chapter eighty, you'll remember that I said I would post a notice on my profile page that would explain my lack of activity. For those of you who didn't read it; now you know to do that and **_**NOT****_ bombard my inbox asking me why I haven't updated for several days. My computer and flashdrives are still getting cleaned up, so updates are more than likely going to be close to nonexistent._**

_**This sucks, but that's life. I can't afford to just buy a new computer and more flashdrives because I'm low on cash due to me having a crap-ton of medical issues that result in pricy bills that suck the money right of my pockets. I'm sorry, but hey, at least I update this story more often than my 'normal sized' ones, so please. Don't send me PMs asking me when I'll update. You'll know when I do if you're following this story.**_

_**And also, somebody mentioned in one of those PMs that the Decepticon warship in **_**Transformers: Prim****e**_** is called **_**The Harbinger, ****_not the _Nemesis._ I'm pretty sure that it's the _Nemesis_, but if it ain't..._**

**Oops. I'm not changing it. It will be referred to as the Nemesis. Kthanksenjoythestory.**

* * *

**Warnings: Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Eight: I'm (Kinda) Back**

* * *

Once it felt like the crazy red mech had driven for hours, he suddenly skidded to a stop in the bottom of a small canyon, making Marian yelp as the door opened and the seat _flung_ her out. She hit the dirt hard, groaning as her already aching body screamed its protests, and she could hear the sounds of gears and pistons shifting which alerted her to the fact that her kidnapper was transforming. Squeaking in surprise as he moodily kicked a boulder, causing it to crumble, she scrambled to her feet and prepared to haul ass out of there.


	89. She Ain't Going Anywhere

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Nine: She Ain't Going Anywhere**

* * *

While running was probably Marian's least favorite activity (next to doing the dishes), she had no qualms with turning tail and running as though Zeus was about to strike her down.

Which is precisely what she did the moment the mech turned his back on her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" He took a couple steps towards her and snatched her up off the ground.

"Nowhere, apparently!" She grunted as she tried to free her lower body out of his hand.

He smirked at her before tightening his grip, "That's what I thought, _hostage_."

"Fuck off!"


	90. They Get Along Well

_**A/N: Ten more away from chapter 100, so a surprise 500 word dealy since I'm excited.**_

_**I've actually had several people PM and ask me if it was okay to do up some fan-art and my answer is **_**YES****_. Do it. Do it now. Some of my other stories have fan-art and I always put the links up on my profile! Just be sure to credit me if it's of my Ocs/Plot._**

_**Some fan-art that celebrates the soon-to-be chapter 100 would be amazing. **_**WINK****_._**

_**So since I have to give my brother his laptop back, this may be the last chapter for a day or two because I broke down and ordered a new flashdrive since I desperately need one. The sooner it gets here, the sooner I get back to a definite one-chapter-per-day schedule so... CROSS YOUR FINGERS SO THAT IT GETS HERE ASAP.**_

* * *

**Warnings: Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety: They Get Along Well**

* * *

Marian strained to free herself from the clawed servo, her face turning red from the effort as the mech watched her curiously. She did her best to ignore the amused twist of his lips and the piercing red optics, but it was harder than she anticipated since she was being held eye level with him. It was rather unnerving, but she focused herself on getting free in hopes that he would lose interest and would just drop her or something. So far, she had somehow managed to get her bag free, yet was getting nowhere with getting her body out since the stupid Decepticon was slowly gripping her tighter and tighter until it actually _hurt_.

His free hand lifted to poke at her bright red and sweating face, and she snapped irritably, "Stop that!"

The tip of his claw prodded her heated face for what felt like the hundredth time since he grabbed her from the ground, "I didn't know humans could change colors."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know giant robots were assholes-in-disguise!" She hissed as tried to get free again, "You learn something new everyday. Now put me down!"

He ignored her comments, "How fascinating. What other colors can you take on?"

Shooting him an exasperated look, she continued her wiggling as she grew increasingly uncomfortable. One moment the Decepticon is threatening to shock her and the next, he's pretty much asking her if she's a chameleon; he had major mood swings, going from kicking boulders around to asking her somewhat normal and civil questions. Why couldn't these things go bother somebody else that could tolerate their existence? A science nerd would be having a hay-day if they were in her shoes – that she had lost thanks to her wiggles -and she would gladly trade them places.

Huffing as she finally just gave up, Marian crossed her arms and glared at his thumb, "I can turn blue and die if I hold my breath long enough."

"You're more useful to me alive than you are dead, so refrain from holding your breath." The mech began to walk, and her stomach began to churn queasily from the motion. "Not only are you my bargaining chip should the Autobots locate me, you will be explaining your biology and customs."

Her glare turned incredulous, "Why not squish me or something? The Autobots told me you Decepti-creeps would kill us humans in a heartbeat."

He scoffed, "And you believe everything they say?"

She hesitated, "No."

"That is surprising. Most side with the Autobots the moment their sob-story leaves their lip-components." He spat almost bitterly. "_I'm_ a doctor, and would like to understand why you're so squishy, therefore your life is somewhat secure. I'll kill you once you've served your purpose."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better."

"It should. Now you can turn blue?"

She glowered, then held her breath to see his reaction.

_Take _that_ bucket-head._


	91. Purple

_**A/N: So I bought that new flashdrive yesterday.**_

_**I got a call this morning telling me that my document flashdrive was fixed.**_

_***Hits head on nearest wall***_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-One: Purple**

* * *

Knock Out couldn't decide whether or not he should even bother with the human femme that could indeed turn an unusual shade of blue. On one hand, he wouldn't have to browse through the virus-infested information network that the humans called the 'Internet' and could use her as a 'human shield' to prevent the Autobots from attacking. On the other hand, she seemed rather stupid. Was she honestly going to continue holding her breath like it would get her somewhere?

_Idiot._

Noticing that she was now becoming purple, he shook her harshly, "I told you not to do that!"


	92. If

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Two: If**

* * *

"You put me down right _now_!" Marian half-whined, half-screamed, panting heavily and wriggling desperately.

Knock Out continued to ignore her as he kept on walking through the canyon, browsing the virus-infested information network that the humans called the 'Internet' for the basics of keeping a human female of his hostage's size alive. He didn't have to report back to the _Nemesis_ until he was directly summoned, so he would be using this time to study the ball of dirt and the femme would be used to help speed the process along.

"_Asshole_!"

If he didn't kill her first.


	93. Expendable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Three: Expendable**

* * *

Annoyed by Marian's demands and childish name-calling, Knock Out sharply released a puff of hot air from his vents, blasting her in the face and effectively startling her into shutting up.

"I'm sorely tempted to just squish you now and be done with it." He squeezed to accentuate his point, receiving a yelp of pain in response, "I could easily outrun and outgun those Auto-scum, and I could easily hack your human networking to obtain the information I desire, so _you_ are entirely expendable."

The Medic relished the look of unadulterated fear in her wide, phthalo blue eyes.


	94. Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Four: Fear**

* * *

Marian wasn't scared; she was terrified.

The thought of being crushed and killed brought tears to her eyes, because she knew that the moment she died, Honey's life would become increasingly cruel and difficult. Her sister would be left all alone to fend for herself and the artist would just be _dead_, unable to help or shield her from the world. No matter how angry or brave she acted by tackling Miko to safety or by cussing the mech, the facts remained.

The crimson optics that stared down at her in a burning glare made her body tremble in _fear_.


	95. Fun? Yeah Right

_**A/N: Five more chapters until we hit 100! Wheeliefan101 is the first one to post some awesome fanart for this story, so go to my profile page to check it out~! I'll be posting some art of my own whenever I get around to actually whipping it up, that way you all can see how Marian looks in my head.**_

_**Don't forget that if you have fanart of any of my stories, give me a link and I'll post it on the profile page with the others! **_**8D**

* * *

**Response to Anonymous Reviewers**

**Guest: Yup, there's always gonna be new chapters until the story is completed. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, just the random OCs and plot rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Five: Fun? Yeah Right.**

* * *

Knock Out didn't give the human woman time to recover from his threat before he continued talking, "From my observations so far, humans are quite fragile, so I estimate that only a tiny amount of pressure is required to crush your skull." He lifted one of his servos, carefully tapping it against her head, "And past experiences tell me that organics don't handle high voltages very well."

Marian yelped as he deliberately shocked her and she barely managed to contain a scathing glare.

"I'm certain we'll have fun discovering other secrets of your race, don't you think?"


End file.
